


【servamp/怠惰組】Cookies 'n Cream

by zero_woodenhouse



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, 怠惰組, 黑真
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25727245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zero_woodenhouse/pseuds/zero_woodenhouse
Summary: *cookies 'n cream→餅乾奶油口味的冰淇淋？*331965645←一組數字而已*燉肉*貓的發情期有*可能略OOC
Relationships: Kuro | Sleepy Ash & Shirota Mahiru, Kuro | Sleepy Ash/Shirota Mahiru
Kudos: 1





	【servamp/怠惰組】Cookies 'n Cream

**Author's Note:**

> *cookies 'n cream→餅乾奶油口味的冰淇淋？  
> *331965645←一組數字而已  
> *燉肉  
> *貓的發情期有  
> *可能略OOC

「找到了？」一個穿著白色上衣，臉帶黑眼圈的男性拿著已開了的冰淇淋無精打彩地去走到沙發後面。

螢幕上顯示着一串數字。

「簡單點想的話，331965645給我們是線索！」坐在電腦前的十七歲男孩想也不想，直接得出了結論。

「真晝，下面好像有一行字。」他的頭放在真晝的頭上，一臉沒勁的樣子吃着冰淇淋。「我是餅乾奶油派喔……跟你說了很多遍了。」語畢，又吃掉一口冰淇淋。

「別在我頭上吃冰淇淋！話說那行字……喂小黑，你這樣壓着我的頭我看不到啦。」真晝想湊近電腦看那一行字，可是被小黑的頭壓住了不能向前傾。

「真麻煩，合不來啊。」小黑依舊不想動，於是仍然維持動作。

「小黑，我說……」隔着沙發的小黑將手環着真晝，頭則放在他的肩膀上。可是仍然維持吃冰淇淋的動作，他的勺子靈活地在冰淇淋製造出一個小凹穴，再伸向自己的嘴巴。

「真晝，要吃嗎？」將伸向自己的勺子轉向真晝，在他耳邊輕聲低語。兩人的距離彷彿因此而更加接近。

「不用……唔！小黑。」真晝開口之際，小黑順勢將冰淇淋送到真晝的口中。香草味就在真晝的口中不斷盪漾。

被小黑圈着的真晝現在更是無法使用電腦，雖然小黑只有純粹圈着他，並沒有用力抱着。小黑又繼續吃冰淇淋的動作，聲音在真晝的耳邊不斷回響。

「小黑你……我也去拿冰淇淋。」真晝正要起身的時候，小黑用力圈着真晝。「沒有了。」他又將冰淇淋送入口裡，「最後一個。」真晝滿臉無奈，他將圈着他的手移開。

「明天去超級市場時再買。」真晝碎碎念著，身體靠前去看電腦。「不吃嗎？」小黑再次用手圈著真晝，「真麻煩……」小黑換個姿勢先吃一口冰淇淋，再扣起真晝的下巴吻上去。冰淇淋從小黑的嘴裡滑向真晝的嘴裡，已漸漸溶化的冰淇淋有些更在嘴角色情地流下。小黑轉移舔落在頸上的冰淇淋，仔細地在每個經過的地方舔著。

「喂，小黑。停、停下來！」真晝掙扎著，伸手想要推開他。小黑抬起頭，對上真晝的雙眸，真晝不知所措地避開那充滿色情的眼神。「小黑！今天的你不像平日的你……」

「喵。」

『喵？難道是發情期！小黑的本職不是吸血鬼嗎？』真晝心想。接下來，該怎麼做才是他要想的事。

小黑跨越那如界線般的沙發，順著力度將真晝推倒，騎在他的身上。小黑俯身吻著真晝的頸子，咬著在頸子上薄薄的皮肉，「啾。喵……」小黑面無表情地看著那吻痕。他又脫下真晝的褲子，套弄著真晝的分身，「喵，開始變大了。」小黑眼中好像就只剩下情慾，真晝嚇得連忙想要起來，可是自己重要的地方卻被眼前的男人握住。「小、小黑。快……嗯，快點停下來！」真晝咬緊牙關，從嘴裡吐出這句話。

「快點嗎？喵……」不知是刻意還是無心之失，小黑也拿出自己的分身，那腫大的程度幾乎和真畫一樣。「一起去喵……」那平淡的語調依舊存在，「小黑……啊！不……不要！啊……好像……快、快要！嗚！」隨著真晝的呼叫聲，兩人分身也吐出白濁。

「嗯哈……不要了……」真晝的眼睛早已充滿霧氣，僅餘的理智只能讓他無意識說著反抗的字句。

「還未夠……喵。」小黑無視真晝所言，伸手用已變成液體的冰淇淋為他未經人事的小穴進行擴張。「小黑……痛……」真晝痛苦得抖擻起來，可是小黑卻不曾住手。擴張的動作仍舊繼續，直到小黑三根手指全進後，才將自己已腫脹不堪的分身頂著那變軟的小穴。

「住手！小黑……快點……住手。放不進的……哈嗯。」真晝感受到頂著小穴的巨大分身，不禁地繼續求饒。

「快點喵？現在就……」小黑用力一頂，分身就全數進入。「還是很……緊。」小黑用力地抽插著，似乎想要小穴變得鬆軟。

「嗚！哈……嗯啊！別！住手！」真晝帶著哭腔叫道。「嗚嗚……住手……」小黑俯身舔走眼淚，再次吻上真晝的雙唇。小黑加快動作，在射精前抽出分身，全都射在真晝身上的衣服上。真晝也在小黑射精時吐出白濁，隨後昏去。「唔……小黑。」

經過兩次射精後而清醒的小黑，才發現自己竟然對真晝出手了。他脫下真晝那件佈滿他的白濁的上衣，打算拿去洗。小黑做好善後工作後，帶真晝回房間。

「發情期很麻煩，怎樣和真晝解釋以後也會這樣？」小黑並沒有考慮太多就睡了。

＊＊另一天

比真晝更早醒來的小黑，想起昨天就覺得很麻煩。

「唔……十點了嗎？很痛！」真晝忍痛起床，看見小黑還睡著，也想起昨天。「小黑會告訴我是甚麽一回事嗎？」語畢，真晝就離開房間去梳洗。

「真合來……」「小黑，起床了！今早要去超級市場購物。」數分鐘後，真晝再次出現。

「真晝……昨天的事，可能以後也是這樣。」小黑小聲地說道。

「小黑你不是有意吧？」真晝反問。

「嗯……是發……」

「那是本能就沒辦法吧？simple點地想就是我們一起面對吧？」

「真晝……真是合不來啊。」小黑變成貓的形態，被真晝帶出去。

而那迷之數字，早已在電腦上得出答案。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 拖了半年的肉 ●ω● 
> 
> 懶得改梗，所以還算是半篇群宣
> 
> 燉肉時一點也不覺得羞恥ww
> 
> 希望大家食用愉快。
> 
> 零昀 20150409 1500


End file.
